


Steady

by Aroomie



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: ? - Freeform, Bows & Arrows, Gen, I hate tagging, Lessons, Natural Tallent, Passing on Training, Teaching, Young Vesemir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie
Summary: You gotta be steady to use it proper.(That summary sucks. XD)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: MaMooRoo BIKM Bingo





	Steady

“Wrong,” Zerrin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb.

“What’s wrong about it?!” The younger voice squeaked at him, utterly embarrassed.

“You’re too wobbly,” the Bear reached out and gently nudged the boy’s elbow, watching as the bow in his grasp wobbled and the tight draw he had given way slightly. “You’re too loose. It’s one thing to pull back a bowstring, it’s another thing to hold, aim, let loose the arrow.” 

“Why do we even need this? Don’t we end up using crossbows anyway?” The boy asked and Zerrin sighed heavily.

“Listen, Vesemir,” Zerrin knelt next to the young boy, pushing back wild back hair from the boy’s newly changed eyes, deep hazel greens giving way to the bright golden cat eyes of a Witcher. “I am teaching this to you so you have a backup, a way to hunt for food if you ever find yourself without.” Vesemir’s bottom lip jutted out, a small pout that Zerrin found all too endearing. 

“Watch,” Zerrin took the bow strapped to his back and tested the pull a couple of times before drawing it back, inhaling deeply, pulling the string till his hand met his jaw, his other arm completely extended. Zerrin lets out the breath he was holding, slow and steady as he focused on a tree trunk, there was no arrow drawn but it was second nature now to pick his target. Zerrin held the draw, arms stead and strong as his muscles flexed and made the fabric of his sleeves tighten around them. 

Finally, he dropped the stance and looked toward Vesemir, taken aback at the look of awe and admiration on his young face. Zerrin stared at the boy for a long time before finally coughing and looking away as he rubbed a hand across his cheek.

“Think you got it?” Zerrin looked back to Vesemir, the young boy shaking his head and smiling wide as he then nodded and got back into position. Zerrin watched, transfixed as Vesemir mirrored everything he had just did, filling his lungs with air as he lifted the bow, pulling the string back till his hand touched his jaw, arm fully extended. 

Zerrin hummed in approval, circling around the young boy while testing his hold of the weapon. Poking an elbow, trying to shift the arm extended and make it lower. Zerrin’s gaze flicked to Vesemir’s face, smirking as he saw the boy focusing on something out in the trees and turned to see Vesemir was staring at a rabbit. Huh, too bad he didn’t have an arrow drawn, he could test the boys--

Before Zerrin could finish that thought, Vesemir lowered the bow and quickly pulled an arrow from his quiver and drew. Zerrin watched, eyes wide, as Vesemir once again mirrored what Zerrin had done and let out the breath he was holding, slow, steady, then released the arrow. The Bear’s head whipped to the side as his eyes followed the trail of the arrow, blinking in amazement as the squeal of a rabbit filled the air, the animal fallen in a heap of the forest floor.

Zerrin looked at Vesemir, the boy’s face the picture of novice pride, and they both went over to the animal. Direct hit, dead on impact, the squeal a momentary noise as the rabbit was punctured. 

“You’ve been practicing with a crossbow, haven’t you?” Zerrin gave Vesemir a side-eye look and the boy just smiled cheekily. Zerrin huffed a laugh and shook his head, motioning to the hare. “Come on, let’s see how well you can prepare a meal, do well enough and I will show you how to preserve the pelt.”

~~~~

“--mir? Vesemir?!” The voice snapped Vesemir out of his head, shaking his head and looking towards the young boy next to him. “You alright?” 

Vesemir smiled down at the boy, placing a large hand on top of his head and ruffled the dark strands of hair. 

“Just fine, Eskel. Now, let’s continue,” Vesemir watched as Eskel pulled the bowstring, testing the give, letting his mind wander again just enough to recall the memory of his bow lessons while paying attention to Eskel.

“Steady as the strongest oak,” Vesemir said offhandedly, smiling as he looked at Eskel’s perfect form, fingers idly playing with the rabbit’s pelt hanging from his belt.


End file.
